The Girl With The Rose
by Tomboy Amy
Summary: The Cullen’s and Bella are at a ball at Forks High. In my story, she doesn’t come until the ball, so it is her first time at Forks High. So the Cullen’s don’t know Bella and Bella doesn’t know them.


**Hey!!! I know I am supposed to be writing Changes to the Heart (CTTH), but I couldn't help myself! I was browsing through and came across a beautiful drawing. I couldn't help but write a poem about it. Then, the poem inspired me to write a one shot! The poem is in the story, so please read it!!!!! Also, read Locketful O' Heartache's poems and stories!!! They are awesome and much better than anything I can ever write!**

**The links to the gazebo, painting, and dress are in my profile!!!**

* * *

The Girl With The Rose

Summary: The Cullen's and Bella are at a masquerade ball at Forks High. In my story, she doesn't come until the ball, so it is her first time at Forks High. So the Cullen's don't know Bella and Bella doesn't know them.

* * *

Edward POV

Why did Alice have to make us go to dance! I mean, seriously. I will have to endure a horrible night filled with hormonal teenager's thoughts. Ugh…

_Edward!!! Hurry up! We've got to go soon!!!! _

"Okay, Okay! Alice. Just shut up!" I swear, right after I say this, I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

I head over to my bed. On it is a tux with a gold tie, probably to match my gold eyes. I roll my eyes. This is so Alice.

I put it on quickly and put my hands in my hair, trying to tame it. As soon as I take it off, the hair is back to the way it was before. Wow…

At the Dance

Just as I suspected. A room filled with hormonal teenagers practically having s** on the dance floor **(A/N: Only like 12 ½. Don't like writing awkward bad-ish words…)** Good thing all the alcohol is in their blood, otherwise, Jasper would have a very bad time. Wait, how did alcohol even get here? I look around, and…there are no teachers or chaperones here. Wow…humans can be so idiotic. I mean, they just put teenagers, specifically juniors and seniors, in one room, together. With alcohol. I roll my eyes.

OMG! Mike just asked me to dance. He is sooo hot!

_Now that guy is just yummy…_

_The way Lauren's dancing makes me want to…_

Stupid humans and their stupid thoughts. I hate this!

"Alice. Why did you drag me here? You have no idea what I'm going through." I growled. This is the last straw. I have to leave.

"Edward! I got you here for a reason! Trust me. Oh and umm…DON'T LEAVE!"

I grumbled, "Fine." I looked into her mind, but all I found was that she was translating Barbie Girl into Arabian.

"Why are you blocking your mind from me?" I ask, suspiciously.

"No Reason," She smiles, "Come on Jazzy, let's dance." She grabs Jasper's hand and goes to the dance floor.

I go over to a chair and sit down. So this is the supposed best dance of the year…huh. I guess it is okay. Pretty good for high school students, but I've seen better. Much better.

The dance is in the Forks High Gym. It's decorated with Christmas lights in all sorts of colors. Mainly yellow. Streamers are on the ceiling, in the school colors. There are also posters of famous dancers on the walls. The bleachers were pulled back and the belongings of the students were on it. Like purses, jackets, phones, etc. The lights in the room were turned off, so the Christmas Lights and disco ball kept it lit. Overall, it was quite good. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very, very annoying voice.

"Hi Eddie!" It was Lauren. I shudder, but the human doesn't see it. She's so disgusting that she doesn't even deserve to be called human.

"Hi Lauren." I say, with distaste evident in my voice. But apparently, she doesn't catch on to it, and comes to me, rubbing her arms on my chest.

_Wow. Edward is so hot. I may just faint…_

I stop reading her mind. This woman is DISGUSTING. Right after thinking, "I may just faint," she goes on to a very detailed fantasy about stripping me.

"So," She TRIES to say seductively, "Let's go dance." She rubs her hands up and down my arms. Trying to be the gentleman I am, I take a step back.

"Sorry Lauren, but I don't dance." Lie.

"Oh, well. I guess next time then."

Oh no! No way in hell will there be a next time. I am tired of this. I'm going out to the back. I can't go back home, or Alice will be like, "If you go home, considered your Volvo gone…forever."

I walk over to the back of the school, where the gazebo is. I stop, and see the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire existence. And that smell, oh…

There she is, a beautiful girl, no women, twirling in the gazebo, wearing a beautiful flowing red dress and holding a delicate red rose. She is absolutely beautiful. If it weren't for the heartbeat and me being able to hear her blood rushing through her veins, she could have passed for a vampire. She had long, brown, wavy hair flowing down her waist. Under the lights, it showed that she has red in her hair. Because of my enhanced eyesight, I could see that she had a heart shaped face and high cheekbones. Her skin was extremely pale, but not the sick pale. Instead, it was a lovely ivory. Her bottom lip was a bit bigger than the top, but it made her even more beautiful. And oh my gosh, her eyes. They were the deepest brown I have ever seen. This girl was an angel, and her dress made her even lovelier. It was a strapless red dress, with small sequins around the bust. It was tight and showed her curves, but flowed artistically from around the middle of her thigh. That made her twirls much, much more stunning.

Let's see if this girl is an angel in the inside just as she is on the outside. I look into her mind and see…

Nothing. Nothing at all. I look into it again. It's silent. How in the world is that possible? Maybe she's not thinking about anything. I'll probably hear something from her tomorrow.

I start staring at her again, but she stopped twirling. Instead, she's looking back at me, with wide eyes. I can't help but look back at her. Her eyes are just so hypnotizing. She quickly looks away from me and starts to run out of the gazebo. I run after her, but stop. There in the gazebo is, a rose. A blood red rose. Right in the middle. I can't look away from it. I step into the gazebo and pick up the rose. Weird enough, it doesn't spell much like a rose, but like freesias. Like the girl. I feel my eyes darkening. I HAVE to have her blood. No Edward! Stop, right there. Don't throw everything you've worked so hard for over a human girl. A beautiful, human girl…

I stand in the gazebo, holding the rose, until a soprano voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Well, you're welcome."

There she is. Alice.

"For what?"

"For bringing you here. I had a vision of you seeing her."

"So that's what you were hiding from me."

"Well, duh. I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyways, let's go back in. People are starting to wonder where you are."

"Actually, I'll head on home. That okay?"

"Ummm…" She sighs, "Fine. You can go." And with that she heads on inside.

With the rose in hand, I walk out of the gazebo, under the night sky. With only one thing in my mind.

The girl with the rose.

_So innocent and beautiful,  
__Lovely with a kind mind,  
__The Girl with the rose,  
__Is one of a kind_

_With long flowing hair,  
__And expressive eyes,  
__A treasure so sure,  
__With a smile so pure._

_But with a lonely heart,  
__A heart that is broken,  
__But she just doesn't know when to start,  
__To part from a life,  
__She doesn't have the courage to part._

_She always looks happy,  
__But remember those expressive eyes,  
__Those emotions, she can't hide,  
__With those beautiful, sad eyes._

_Her eyes show her soul,  
__The path to her dreams,  
__All her hopes and wants,  
__And mystery._

_No one knows her,  
__The simple, but lovely girl,  
__But whenever they see her,  
__There is always a rose in her delicate hands to twirl._

_But one day, she will,  
__She will lead her own life,  
__Alas! She will rise,  
__From her fragile, and precise life._

_She will be strong,  
__Correct those from wrong,  
__Find a place where she belongs,  
__With the mystery along._

_No one can decipher,  
__The mystery behind,  
__The girl's life,  
__Or why she is as she is._

_As a breeze comes by,  
__The girl, she just froze,  
__As memories come by,  
__From the mind of the,  
__Girl with the rose._

_The poem is to an end,  
__It is to close,  
__About the life of,  
__The beautiful, but lonely…_

_Girl with the rose._

**I know it's not great, but yeah...**

**Please Please Please Review! I beg of you!**

* * *


End file.
